Scandalous
by littlegirlintheshadows
Summary: The Sanzo Ikkou go clubbing while in a village on a mandatory stop. What's brewing? Sanzo's temper that's what's brewing. Sanzo X Goku


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki or any affiliated characters. Ü

**Warning: ** Lemon, Yaoi and everything else in between. Ü Hope you like it! () Please review.

**Scandalous (One-Shot)**

Genjo Sanzo cringed at the sight. His movements, the swaying of hips, the throwing of his head back was nothing like the innocent young boy he had freed from the mountain prison. This boy, with the dancing on the table and flailing around of arms, was uncontrollable. He was making a scene for crying out loud.

"Bakasaru," the uptight yet wayward monk hissed angrily as several eyes turned to look at the beautiful boy dancing on the table. This was entirely the cockroach kappa's fault. If he hadn't drag all of them into this club and made that boy drink more than his fair share of beer and wine then none of this commotion would be happening.

Son Goku, the boy in question, was dancing wildly to the beat of the music on top of the table. When Sanzo looked up again, his eyes grew wild in bewilderment. The boy had stripped down to his flimsy shirt and pants. The rest of his gear was thrown somewhere across the floor and probably had been taken by some perverted bastard. Sanzo gritted his teeth and could feel veins all over his head pulse angrily.

"Goku, get down from there!" Sanzo shouted but obviously the boy had not heard him. Goku continued to sway with the beat, nimbly stepping from one foot to the other. The crowd continued to cheer on. Sanzo, looked around for Hakkai and Gojyo and found the two lovers grinding against each other in an erotic trance on the dance floor. Obviously both were just intent in each other and had zoned out the stares and glances they received from the uncomfortable crowd. Sanzo noticed how their bodies touched in just the right…places to provoke such appalled reactions from nearby visitors.

After ruling out the help of his other companions, Sanzo returned his gaze to the boy who was now eliciting shouts and screams of approval as they urged him to continue his dancing. Sanzo stopped in his tracks, hand held out in midair when he saw Goku. The boy was graceful beyond comparison. What drew more interest from the crowd, and from Sanzo was the how the boy exuded a different aura of sexuality. He was obviously male but had the body that possessed feline grace. His facial contours were masculine but had warm and expressive golden eyes.

"Goku, come down now!" Sanzo yelled above the music. With a successful tug at his pants, Goku's eyes turned to look at the priest who was flushed with anger. Goku, having misinterpreted the tug as a sign of invitation, pulled Sanzo up on the table. With unbelievable strength, Sanzo was dragged up the table, by the boy he frequently called monkey. The alcohol had noticeably increased his strength and decreased his comprehension. Several cheers and yells followed as a sign of approval.

"Hey Sanzo," Goku yelled with a slight slur to his voice. "Dance with me!"

And before Sanzo could muster a retort, lean arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. Thankfully, Sanzo had not donned his monk attire but had taken into preference a loose cream shirt and faded brown corduroy pants. If he had decided to wear his usual outfit, he would have brought disgrace to his name and to his temple.

"Goku, stop this madness this instance!" Sanzo as Goku continued to follow the beat with his body. Underneath the colorful lights, Sanzo could feel a blush growing steady on his cheeks. Goku paid no attention to the warnings but instead dipped lower against Sanzo's body, effectively grinding their hips together. As this movements continued, Goku's hands left the crook of his neck and traveled towards the taut shoulders.

Sanzo stifled a moan at the surprising effect Goku had on his body. His body was reacting to the teasing, to the erotic dance the boy was making against him. Involuntarily, he felt something in his pants grow hard, obviously agreeing with whatever the boy was doing. If Goku continues doing this, it would not be long until he would feel the result of his actions. And that was something Sanzo could not risk, especially with a crowd like this. Goku could sometimes get very verbal when he noticed something out of the ordinary.

Tired of all the warnings he had given the gyrating boy, Sanzo grabbed the boy by the waist and hoisted him up on his shoulders. There were several cries of protests from the energized crowd but the angry violet eyes that stared daggers at them silenced any words of prevention. Quietly, the crowd dispersed from the table that was once the dance floor of a beautiful and shapely young man. Sanzo tediously picked up the boy's belongings and deposited it under one arm, apparently aware that the boy did not own too much clothes and had no plans of sharing his own.

Seemingly surprised by the swift motion of having his world turned upside-down, Goku did not protest. But when he noticed that Sanzo was stepping off the table and carrying him, probably, out of the club, did he start to wriggle and squirm free.

"Leggo, Sanzo! Lemme go!" Goku yelled angrily and started beating Sanzo's back to let him loose. However, the blonde monk was too tired and too worked up to even listen. He walked over to Hakkai and Gojyo still engrossed in each other and shouted something about going back to the inn. However, Sanzo felt that his too companions were too caught up in each other to have heard him. With an angry grumble, Sanzo started for the exit.

Goku having sensed that the party had stopped, beat Sanzo's back even harder. The priest winced at the strength the monkey possessed. Goku made whining noises, something about wanting to dance and rid of the heat. Sanzo's eyebrow shot up in interest and query. What heat was this boy talking about? Paying no heed to the pleas coming from the smaller boy, Sanzo walked with certainty towards their inn.

Sanzo, finally deposited Goku in a tangle of limbs on the bed that he occupied. The boy landed on the bed with a groan before sitting up right to face his keeper.

"Bakasaru," Sanzo scolded the boy in front of him and whipped the harisen out to land on the boy's head. The boy whimpered and scratched the spot where the fan landed. "What were you thinking, getting drunk and dancing like that on a table?"

The boy remained silent and looked down at his toes, too embarrassed to look at his blonde lover. He had gotten carried away with the drinking but he was too ashamed to admit why. It would appear to Sanzo that he was jealous and jealousy was a sign of weakness. And he didn't want Sanzo to think he was weak, that he wasn't prepared for their relationship. He was tired of being treated like a child. But in the back of his head, he silently berated himself for acting so childish in front of Sanzo.

"Well?" Sanzo prodded and grabbed a chair to sit before the boy. "I am not leaving until you tell me what I want to know, Goku." He ended that statement with his arms folded in front of his chest, effectively stating out his point.

"I'm sorry I got away with the beer and the wine," Goku apologized through an obvious pout. "It was just…just…because you…you…"

"What?" Sanzo snapped and nudged the boy with the harisen, a sign that he should continue or get beaten up.

"Because you weren't paying attention to me," Goku shot back angrily. "You were too busy smoking and zoning off that I just decided to concentrate on what I was drinking. And when I saw Hakkai and Gojyo dancing like that, I got jealous. You never show me any attention, even when it's just the two of us. So I danced to get other people to notice me and maybe, you will too."

"You want to dance?" Sanzo said with a glint in his eyes. Goku bit his lip, not wanting to reply. Sanzo leaned back on his chair and lit a cigarette. "I want you to dance."

"What?" Came Goku's surprised reply. He sat there before Sanzo, apparently waiting for the real intent of the words to pierce through his think skull.

"I want you to dance for me," Sanzo replied slowly. Goku's cheeks burned and he could almost feel Sanzo's eyes on him, undressing him even as he sat there.

"But there isn't any music," Goku protested. Then Sanzo's demanding eyes made Goku's skin burn even hotter and something in his legs twitched to life. As he gulped down his nervousness, Goku started to move on the bed, awkwardly at first, grinding his hips on the mattress.

"Go on, Goku," Sanzo urged him on, his voice husky with desire. "Imagine that we're dancing together to the beat back in the club. Imagine that I was dancing with you on top of that table."

And Goku did what he was told. He imagined that fleeting moment with Sanzo on the table top, their bodies erotically grinding together in time with the beat. He imagined those hard muscles beneath his fingertips, the after-shave that mingled with sweat when they danced close. As he continued to imagine these things, Goku's rhythm started to pick up. His movements returned to the graceful, intoxicating dance that made Sanzo feel as if he were being tempted by fire.

And he continued to watch, licking his lips as Goku moved to a song only he could hear in his mind. The swaying of hips, the throwing of the head back made him look like he was making love to the air, his body flowing with the rhythm of the bedroom. Goku would bury his hands in his chocolate brown tresses and looked at Sanzo with passionate honey-coated eyes. Sanzo could feel his breath coming in short quick gasps, and felt the heat building up inside of him.

As Goku continued to gaze upon his blonde keeper, he slowly pulled the shirt from his back and off his head to reveal slim shoulders that continued on to lean but well-built arms. He brought up his slender fingers to his mouth, dipping in the moist cavern before trail enticingly on the planes and curves of chest, teasing a nipple and then down again to the slightly defined abs and flat stomach.

Sanzo was transfixed by the sensual advances of the boy's hands, touching in places that Sanzo would have wanted to touch. He wanted to touch the boy and join him in his dance but before he could do so, Goku had stepped off the bed and sat across his lap. Slowly, the boy pulled the shirt above his head and discarded it into a pile next to his own. He continued to move atop Sanzo's lap, grinding his obvious erection against his legs which elicited a sharp gasp from the blonde.

Sanzo involuntarily brought his hands on the boy's back, guiding him to stay in place on his thighs. The boy nuzzled his neck, licking and nipping at the soft flesh as his hands glided over the priest's fair skin. Slowly, Goku started undoing the buttons on Sanzo's pants, this time moving into a beat both of them knew. Sanzo's hand stayed on Goku's smooth back while the other was also busy freeing the boy from the confines of his pants. When the last button came undone, Sanzo hungrily carried the boy to the bed, holding his neck as he brought him down. Finally, they were skin to skin, no clothes to bar them from their intense need for each other.

"You dance good," Sanzo breathed against his lips. Goku smiled and brought his lips closer to the other man. Sanzo took this as an invitation and softly covered those rose lips with his own, prying it open with his tongue. He searched, caressed and tasted every corner of the boy's sweetness.

"Ugh," Goku groaned out as he felt Sanzo's hands move up and down the length of his erection, slowly building up the heat and pressure in him. His hands held the sheets in bunches, the sensations driving his body with fire. Without a second more, those skilled hands were replaced by the wetness of Sanzo's tongue, circling the tip and lapping at the slit of the bulbous head. He took the whole length in his mouth, sucking and tasting the very essence of his lover. He could sense that the boy was close to reaching his limit and Sanzo wanted to prove to Goku that he was paying attention to him, to his every need.

"Ready?" Sanzo whispered against his ear as he moved up to grab the bottle of lube that they always keep near. Goku answered him with a hungry kiss. Sanzo eagerly coated his fingers with the lube, wanting to prepare the boy for their joining. As soon as his fingers were slick with lube, he positioned the boy, legs apart and ankles hoisted up his shoulders. Golden irises filled with lust and need peeped through heavy lids.

Goku moaned out as he felt Sanzo's finger enter the tight ring, squirming around, teasing and forcing him to relax. He arched up, driving the digit further inside him. He threw his head back as another digit entered him, stretching him, preparing him for the blond, violet eyed man who looked at him with silent but ravenous eyes.

When Sanzo felt Goku relax, signaling him that it was time for the next step, he positioned the tip of his throbbing member, slick with lube against the tight entrance. He moaned as he felt the head of his penis push its way in, slowly being enveloped by the tight heat of his lover. Slowly, he pushed in, Goku's moans encouraging him to further his explorations. At least, he finally felt his member buried deep within Goku and started to drive slowly, pushing it in and then pulling it out, repeating the movements until he felt he could no longer go slow with this.

"Faster Sanzo, more," Goku moaned out, arching up in order to persuade the blonde to speed up his movements. Hearing that plea, so torn up with passion, drove Sanzo to comply. He drove in and out of the boy, gasping as the felt himself closing to his peak. With his other hand, he palmed the neglected arousal of the boy, moving up and down in time with his rhythm.

And they continued like this for several minutes, rocking back and forth to the rhythm of their bodies, to the beat of their hearts. Two lovers so erotically joined together were connected body and soul as they reawakened passion emanating from each other. They made music with their moans, gasps and cries as they drove each other to the brink of their climax.

With a loud moan, Goku finally found release, his body trembling with ecstasy as his seed spilled around Sanzo's fist, and lazily flows to his stomach. As his body shuddered, the feeling sent Sanzo over the edge, the walls of Goku's tightness clenching down on his length. Sanzo groaned as heat shot out from his groin and traveled all through his body, filling Goku with his essence, marking him as his half.

After regaining his breath from the intense climax, he slowly pulled out from the boy to lie down beside him. Sanzo buried his face in the crook of the brunette's neck, a hand protectively draped over the heaving chest. Goku, with a smile painted across his face, took the hand of the priest, his sun, his protector, in his own slender fingers.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked sleepily and looked at the head next to his. The priest tilted his head to catch the boy's eyes, half-lidded with satisfaction and sleep.

"Next time, I'd love it if you danced for me," he continued with a soft smile on his face. The priest returned to nuzzling the boy's neck.

"Baka saru," he whispered sleepily and pulled the exhausted body against his. But the boy managed to hold his smile until he drifted off to follow his lover into a peaceful sleep when he heard the succeeding words.

"We'll see who can dance better…"


End file.
